greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nervenkitzel
Nervenkitzel ist die siebente Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Es ist Halloween. Da Meredith im neuen Haus keine Nachbarn hat, vereinbart sie mit Alex, in seinem Haus eine kleine Party zu veranstalten, damit sie von dort aus mit den Kindern von Tür zu Tür gehen können. Cristina erfährt nur zufällig davon und ist ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie nicht eingeladen wurde. Meredith gibt zu, dass sie davon ausgegangen war, dass Cristina sowieso nicht kommen würde, weil sie keine Kinder mag. Meredith holt die Einladung nach und bittet Cristina, Cupcakes mitzubringen, falls sie kommt. Webber ist noch immer als Patient im Krankenhaus und benötigt eine weitere OP. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass die Assistenzärzte die Kompetenz haben, den Eingriff durchzuführen. Er entfacht einen Wettstreit, um herauszufinden, wer die OP verdient hat. Bailey ist der Meinung, dass eindeutig niemand sie verdient hat und kämpft gegen Webbers Idee an. Webber muss Bailey aus seinem Fall ausschließen. Stattdessen bittet er Meredith, die Assistenzärzte heute in der Notaufnahme zu beobachten und ihm Bericht zu erstatten. In diesem Zuge entschuldigt er sich bei ihr, dass er sie als die falsche Wahl bezeichnet hatte. Die Assistenzärzte sind größtenteils begeistert. Nur Stephanie ist bereits ausgeschieden, da sie eine Augen-OP hinter sich hat und ihr eingeschränktes Sehvermögen auch Webber nicht verborgen blieb. Zu aller Überraschung ist Ben zurückgekehrt, um Halloween mit Bailey und Tuck zu verbringen. Er besorgt das Kostüm für Tuck und hilft Derek, Zolas Schmetterlingskostüm zu reparieren. Auch Callie und Arizona haben Halloween-Stress. Sofia hat sich bei jedem ein anderes Kostüm gewünscht und so sind zwei verschiedene Kostüme vorhanden. Callie hat absolut keine Lust, sich mit Arizona anzulegen und schlägt vor, dass diese allein mit Sofia auf Meredith' Party geht. In der Notaufnahme werden zwei Männer eingeliefert. Der eine erinnert stark an einen Zombie und hat den anderen Mann namens Victor gebissen. Er hat außerdem mehrere Schusswunden, wovon eine mittens ins Herz gegangen sein muss. Doch der Mann ist bei vollem Bewusstsein, wie ein Zombie. Als Leah ihn untersuchen möchte, beißt er sie plötzlich in den Nacken. Leah muss sofort auf HIV und sonstige Infektionen getestet werden und scheidet somit ebenfalls aus Webbers Wettbewerb aus. Owen entdeckt später, dass die Organe des Zombies spiegelverkehrt angeordnet sind. Er zieht Cristina hinzu, die hellauf begeistert ist. Jackson und April kümmern sich unterdessen um Victor, der nun Angst hat, sich in einen Zombie zu verwandeln. Als April gerade erläutert, dass Zombies nicht existieren, erleidet Victor einen Schlaganfall. Jo und Alex behandeln die kleine Taryn, die wegen Bauchschmerzen eingeliefert wurde und traurig ist, Halloween im Krankenhaus verbringen zu müssen. Alex und Jo versprechen, dass man auch im Krankenhaus auf Süßes- oder Saures-Tour gehen kann. Kurz darauf verschwindet Taryn aus ihrem Bett und bringt sich in Lebensgefahr. Die neue Patientin von Meredith und Callie hat Angst vor Krankenhäusern und hat sich deshalb nicht getraut, wegen ihrer Beinwunde in Behandlung zu gehen. Meredith muss feststellen, dass das lange Warten ihre Verletzung viel schlimmer gemacht hat. Obwohl die Patientin viel Angst hat, gelingt es Meredith dennoch, sie zu beruhigen und zu einer OP zu überreden. Shane entdeckt in der Notaufnahme eine seltsame Frau, die darauf besteht, unbedingt von Heather behandelt zu werden. Shane erklärt, dass Heather nicht da sei, worauf die Frau erwidert, dass Dr. Brooks immer da sei. Shane kann keine Krankenakte finden und versucht die Frau zu überzeugen, sich von ihm behandeln zu lassen. Auf Baileys Rat sagt Shane der Frau nicht, dass Heather tot ist. Als Bailey am Abend nach Hause kommt, sieht sie, wie viel Spaß Ben und Tuck zusammen haben. Ben berichtet, dass er seine Stelle in Los Angeles aufgegeben hat, um immer bei ihnen zu sein. Bailey ist entsetzt. Alex konnte die kleine Taryn finden und behandeln. Jo gelingt es, den völlig aufgelösten Vater der Kleinen zu beruhigen. Auch April hat Erfolg: Sie kann Victor überzeugen, dass der Mann, der ihn gebissen hat, kein Zombie war. Die unheimliche Frau ist im Krankenhaus zusammengebrochen. Shane hat inzwinschen herausgefunden, dass sie eine der Obdachlosen ist, die Heather unter der Hand behandelt hat. Er erzählt ihr schließlich, dass Heather gestorben ist und dass er sich alle Mühe gibt, genauso ein guter Arzt zu werden wie sie es war. Während Leah das Ergebnis ihres HIV-Tests erhält, krönt Meredith Jo zur Siegerin des Wettbewerbs. Meredith assistiert ihr bei dem Eingriff und es entwickelt sich ein Gespräch über Alex, mit dem Jo noch immer im Streit liegt. Meredith rät Jo, sich nicht von Alex wegstoßen zu lassen, weil dies nur seine Art ist, auf seine eigene Verletzlichkeit zu reagieren. Am Abend beginnt Meredith' Halloween-Party. Auf den Rat ihrer Patientin ist auch Callie gekommen. Sofia trägt eine Mischung aus den beiden Kostümen. Owen hatte Cristina empfohlen, ebenfalls die Party zu besuchen. Als sie jedoch ihre Freunde mit deren Kindern sieht, verlässt sie das Haus wieder und lässt nur die mitgebrachten Cupcakes zurück. Meredith findet die Cupcakes und weiß, dass Cristina da war, aber nicht geblieben ist. Cristina geht stattdessen in die Bar und lässt sich von Shane einen Drink ausgeben. Während Meredith und die anderen mit den Kindern auf Süßigkeiten-Tour gegangen sind, sitzt Alex allein im Dunkeln. Jo erscheint im Feen-Kostüm vor seiner Tür und bittet um Entschuldigung. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Mary Pat Gleason als Marge Walker *Eric Ladin als Victor Brown *A. Russell Andrews als Mr. Davis Co-Starring *Robert John Brewer als Philip Walker *Laya DeLeon Hayes als Taryn Davis *Marcanthonee Jon Reis als Tuck *Teresa Huang als Nurse Ruth *Kate Mines als Gloria *Grace Rowe als Grace Musik * 'Change '''von ''Banks * 'Sun '''von ''Sleeping at Last * 'Inner Ninja '''von ''Classified feat. David Myles Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Thriller bezieht sich auf einen Song von Michael Jackson. Trivia *Viele Charaktere haben sich für Halloween verkleidet: **Cristina setzt sich in Joe's Bar einen Hut auf, damit sie wie eine Hexe aussieht **April erzählt Callie, dass sie sich als Hase verkleiden will **Jo ist als Tinkerbell verkleidet **Shane ist als Ninja verkleidet **Stephanie ist als Clown verkleidet **Leah ist als Cowgirl verkleidet **Ben ist als Zombie verkleidet **Taryn Davis ist als Hexe verkleidet **Tuck ist als Wissenschaftler verkleidet **Zola ist als Schmetterling verkleidet **Bailey ist als Kürbis verkleidet **Sofia ist als Weltraum-Prinzessin verkleidet, eine Kombination aus dem Astronauten- und dem Prinzessinnenkostüm **Es wurden außerdem mehrere Kinder gezeigt, die um die Häuser gingen. Diese waren verkleidet als Zombie, Hexe, Prinzessin, Kleopatra und Marienkäfer *Owens Freundin Emma Marling ist in der Episode nicht zu sehen. Man kann allerdings ihre Stimme hören als Owen sie anruft. *Aizona erwähnt, dass sie 3 Stunden an Sofias Astronauten-Kostüm gearbeitet hat. Morgens in ihrem Hotelzimmer sah es allerdings aus, als hätte sie Halloween völlig vergessen. Intro Jedes Jahr an Halloween entscheiden wir, was für ein Kostüm wir tragen. Vielleicht eins, das sexy ist. Vielleicht verkleidet man sich als jemand zum Fürchten oder man ist ein Superheld, was ich versuche dieses Jahr zu sein. Outro Halloween ist nichts für Zartbesaitete. Hinter jeder Ecke lauert eine Überraschung. Einige dieser Überraschungen sind gut, andere sind weniger gut. Wichtig ist, dass man sich nicht aus Angst vor der Überraschung, davon abhalten lässt, sich zu verkleiden und zum Haus eines Fremden zu gehen und die Frage zu stellen:'' (Der Barkeeper sagt: "Als was sind Sie denn verkleidet?")'' Was wird es sein? Süßes oder Saures? Zitate *Meredith: Alex, ist das Haus fertig? *Alex: Ja! *Meredith: Okay. Süßigkeiten? *Alex: Nein. *Meredith: Hast du Kürbisse besorgt? *Alex: Nein. *Meredith: Hast du die Spinnennetze aufgehängt? *Alex: Nein. *Meredith: Inwiefern ist dann das Haus fertig?? *Alex: Ich hab'n Bierfässchen! *Cristina: Ihr habt 'ne Party im Haus? *Meredith: Ähm, ja. Alex stellt uns das Haus für Süßes oder Saures zur Verfügung. Da, wo wir wohnen, gibt es keine Nachbarn. Ich hab'n paar Familien aus dem Kindergarten eingeladen. Hat Alex dir nichts gesagt? *Cristina: Nein. *Meredith: Ohhhh. Feiere mit! *Cristina: Lass nur. *Meredith: Du willst nicht mit 'ner Horde Kinder zusammen sein, die mit Süßkram vollgestopft sind, richtig? *Cristina: Richtig, weil ich Kinder hasse! *Meredith: Cristina... *Cristina: Aber deine Kinder liebe ich! *Meredith: Ich hätte dich einladen müssen, entschuldige. Ich hab ge... Komm wenigstens auf'n Drink, so gegen sieben, ja? Sie wird ein Schmetterling sein. *Arizona: Hey, ich hab das Kostüm im Wagen. Wann wollen wir uns treffen? *Callie: Nein, ich hab das Kostüm. *Arizona: Sag mir nicht, wie haben zwei Astronauten-Kostüme! *Callie: Wie meinst du das? Sie wird Prinzessin! *Arizona: Was?? *Callie: Ja! *Arizona: Du... Was? Du willst, dass sie als Prinzessin geht? *Callie: Ich will das nicht. Sie will das! Hat sie sich gewünscht! *Arizona: Nein, mir hat sie gesagt, sie will Astronautin sein! Ich hab gestern Abend drei Stunden lang Flicken auf einen winzigen Flieger-Overall genäht. *Callie: Und ich Gänseblümchen auf ein Tutu geklebt. *Arizona: Schön! Wir halten die Kostüme hoch und sie entscheidet, wessen Arbeit ihr besser gefällt. *Callie: Ha, das kannst du vergessen! Geh du mit ihr hin. Da mach ich nicht mit! *Cristina: "Wenn du zur Party kommst, könntest du dann bitte Cupcakes mitbringen? Wenn nicht, kein Problem.". Was soll das bedeuten? Kein Problem, wenn ich nicht hingehe oder wenn ich keine Cupcakes mitbringe? Gibt's keine Cupcakes, wenn ich nicht hingehe? Oder bringt die jemand anderes mit? Und wenn die jemand anders mitbringt, warum fragt sie mich dann überhaupt? *Owen: Mach's nicht komplizierter als es ist. Geh einfach hin! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode